To Kill a Demon
by SharinganFateRaid
Summary: Dante. A famous Huntsman. He's coming to Beacon to teach, and you should know what that entails. In case you forgot, a lot of guns, quips, and kicking ass! This party's gonna get crazy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Here you go. Enjoy**

Ruby was excited. A new teacher was coming to teach at Beacon, because of what happened with the White Fang a couple weeks ago. He was supposedly one of the strongest Huntsmen Remnant has ever seen.

"You look cherry this morning, what's happened?" Yang walked and placed her hands at her hips. "Did you talk to a boy?" She grinned, like, shit eating grinned. "Oh, no, not yet!" Ruby thought about it for a second. 'Could the new teacher be hot?' She sat down and assumed the almighty 'Thinking man' position. 'They said he was younger, so he could potentially be very good-looking'

She had to go to class though, she'll think about it later, when he's here.

Then she couldn't stop thinking about it.

'What if he likes me? It would be totally awkward.' She attempted to shake the thoughts from her brain. It didn't work.

'3:45, finally.' She sighed. "Something troubles you?" Pyrhha looked worried. "Uh, no." Pyrhha raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Ruby's face flushed." alright, definitely alright!" She shouted back. "I'd like to call all of the students to the gymnasium, please." Ms. Goodwitch's voice rung throughout Beacon. She sounded thoroughly disappointed. And apparently everyone else was too, groans echoed through the castle-like halls of the school.

By the time Ruby was at the gym, Yang had saved her a seat. On the stage stood all the professors, and a new guy. His coat was a brilliant blood-red, and under it he wore a black leather shirt, with multiple buckles on it, all meeting at his chest. His hair was a perfect white. Not as gray as Professor Ozpin's, but not as snow-white as Weiss'. His pants, like his shirt, was a black, leathery material, going down to a pair of, like, his entire outfit, was based around a black and red motif. Ruby approves.

Ozpin tapped the mic, to gain our attention. "I'd like to, remind us, of a, recent event." He pushed his glasses up and sipped his coffee. "The White-Fang attacked Vale, using, unorthodox means..." The crimson-clad man waved to the crowd, but Glynda almost immediately slapped it with her riding crop.

'Wow, they weren't joking, he is a lot younger than the other professors.' Ruby's eyes mine as well be bulging from their sockets. He wasn't as young as she envisioned him, but still, at least he's not super old.

"The White-Fang have targeted Vale, and of course, that means Beacon." The guy in red took a step up. "As such, security measures will be taken up a notch, and you will be trained in Advanced Combat, with Professor Redgrave." Ozpin turned and took Redgrave's seat, leaving him alone. "So..." He took a quick scan of the crowd "Any questions?" After seeing no show of hands, he 'continued' on with his speech. "So, you may be thinking "Why the hell do we need another Combat teacher? Like Professor Port wasn't enough." Said Professor gave a hearty chuckle from his chair on the stage. Professor Redgrave grinned. "Well, my class will slightly different, alright?" Pyrhha spoke up. "I am sorry if I am an annoyance, but what will 'Advanced' Combat pertain in, specifically?" Professor Redgrave thought for a second, and then answered. "Well, Port teaches you about Grimm, and strategies to kill them as effective as possible, and my class will be there so you can practice thoses strategies."

A murmur runs through the crowd. Ruby caught a "Really?" And a "By him?" Professor Redgrave bowed and gave a 'see ya later' salute, and stepped off the stage.

They were allowed to go back to their dorms afterwards, and Weiss was making a big deal out of it all.

"His excellence will acknowledge my perfect knowledge of battle, and he'll teach me how to be a such a hero!" Blake looked up from her book. "He did look like he could take a couple Grimm, but that coat didn't look suited for combat." Weiss turned her head slowly. "What did you say?" Blake answered. "He didn't look like anything special." The snow-haired girl was fuming at her answer. "He has killed entire armies of Grimm! Who are you to judge!" Yang stepped in between them, putting a hand up on either side. "Look, he's a teacher, which means he can probably beat the crap out of all of us, so just chill." Ruby was just being cheery, cleaning Crescent Rose, ignoring the fuss going on around her. "She thinks she can match the strength that is Tony Redgrave!" Weiss and Blake shouted at each other about Professor Redgrave, but Ruby knew he was there, and he was going to do good.

The next day was pretty routine, class, work, lunch. But then, Professor Redgrave's class rolled around. They built entire new class for him. It looked almost exactly like the arena, but it had a small desk on the opposite side, facing the door. There was Redgrave, legs crossed over the desk, eating a pizza slice.

Since there were no desks, Ruby just kinda stood around.

"You're early." He said. "Oh, yeah. Heh heh." He swallowed the last of the pizza, and leaped into the air, landing next to Ruby, swishing his cloak. Their eyes met, and he pointed to a change room with his thumb. "You can go change." Nodding, Ruby dashed to the room and changed as quickly as possible. She ran back out, running into her manly master.

"So... What are you gonna teach me?" The older man back springed, and landed right in his chair. "You can wait and find out." Awkwardly standing in the middle of the arena while Redgrave checked his papers, she pulled out Crescent Rose. "Hey, uh, Professor Redgrave, I'd like to show you something." Not even glancing at her, he replies with a "Hm?" She unfolds the crimson scythe in the most stylish way possible. He wasn't at his desk any more.

"Smoking Style!" He shouts from behind her. Ruby turned and met the professor and the rest of the students.

After everyone had changed and was standing in a line, separated by team, he begun. "Okay, today, is your assessment, so give it your all today, or you're marks are toast, I'm I clear?"

"Clear!" Cries a random student. He points directly at him. "Perfect, that's the enthusiasm I need!"

"But, anyway, let's get started, Team RWBY?"

The girls step forward, ready for any test.

"Hit me." He commands. The entire team tries to act natural. "Hit you, why?" Asks a skeptical Blake. "If you hit me, you'll get straight A's the entire year, alright?" Blake facepalmed. "We can't all attack at once, you'll get torn to pieces." His laughter echoes throughout the halls of Beacon. "No, you won't, just try already." Determined to get straight A's, Weiss makes the first move, performing an attack similar to her teacher's Stinger move. He grabs the end of Myrtenaster, and twists, sending her to the ground. Blake fired a couple rounds off, to no avail, he back-flipped, dodging every bullet. Weiss tried using an offensive Glyph to send Redgrave up. He disappeared, coming behind her, he tapped her shoulder. "You're down." He smirked, before dodging a fire onslaught from Yang. Ruby activated her Semblance, and yelled as she ran for Tony. Slashing in a intricate combination, Tony reacted by simply stepping of of the way of every single one. In between the action, he tapped her shoulder.

"You're down."

Blake and Yang decided to work together. Their teamwork paid off. He was caught off-guard. The teacher ducked and danced through their savage attacks. Blake flipped forward, using the ribbon on her sword to create a sphere of blade. Our hero, however, flipped into the sphere and tapped her shoulder, whilst carrying his trajectory.

Yang punched and punched and punched. Nothing the professor couldn't handle. She went straight for his face. He moved his head and caught her hand. She punched with the opposite fist, and he ducked under her attack. He slid in between her legs, bringing her fist with him, flipping her over.

"You're down too."

He looked at his papers.

The whole room stood there in awe, he didn't even break a sweat, and he didn' t even need to attack either.

"Team JNPR?" He looked up, to be met with Pyrhha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren.

"One monkey short of a circus, am I right?" Team JNPR knew what to expect, so they took a battle position.

Professor Redgrave took note of their stance, the ones with the shields were in the front, and the one with the spear would keep me at a distance, and the one with the sword would cover her blind spots. The ones in the back looked like polar opposites, one brute strength, one agile cunning. 'I can do both.' Thought the man. 'Nice plan, though, props to them.'

The teacher made the attack this time, attacking from behind, using his Trickster dash. The ginger girl swung her mallet, and using a practised move, RoyalGuarded the strike, sending her flying back. Ren back flipped and fired his weapon. Switching back to Trickster, he disappeared. Ren jumped up and fired down in a spiral. Pyrhha stabbed and spun her spear, making her teacher dodge to each opposite sides so he would waste more energy. The blonde one jumped and slashed haphazardly. Being a total badass, he caught the sword mid-swing and hopped over Jaune. Pyrhha transformed her spear into a short sword and she thrusted at his torso, and he rolled in the air, right over. Catching the ground just in time, Jaune's blade would puncture the redhead's stomach, and Pyrhha's blade would stab Jaune if it wasn't for their master.

"You're both out." Ren landed and aimed straight at his master, and fired more rounds in his direction. He took Jaune's arm, throwing him in the way of him and the bullets. Jaune was then beside Ren, and the blood-red cloak was on the other side.

"You're all out."

...

The room was in a total silence by now. They had heard rumors, but if he was a Grimm hunter, then they may have a chance at killing them if they're taught by him.

"Team CRDL?" He scowled at the pathetic looking group.

Russel took the first swing, using a simple overhead. He sidestepped and tapped his shoulder.

"You're out." Dove took a more defensive approach, stabbing and thrusting and dodging back when he made a move. Slashing for his face, the half-devil swayed back and kicked the sword out of his hand. He jumped into the air, snapping the sword out of the air. His landing was graceful, and he caught the last of the group off guard with the sword, spinning the weapon out of his hands.

Cardin tried to swing but before he could do anything, his shoulder was tapped.

"Well, that was easy." Team CRDL bared their teeth. "Scoot." He made a little 'get out of my way' motion.

"So, the truth is, straight A's are just something that elude you all. Good night and goodbye, class dismissed." He began to write on his papers.

Stepping out of the shadows, Ozpin brought some cookies. "So, want do you think of them, Dante?" Saying his real name brought his attention.

"Their strength is hard to fathom, their blatant potential yet to be tapped. Literally." Ozpin blinked. "Yes, did anyone pass?" Dante gave a the older man a look of confusion. "You actually thought I would be touched?" Her sipped his coffee. "There was the possibility." The son of Sparta raised his eyebrow. "Really? I guess that Ruby was pretty fast, and that other red haired girl was good, too, not good enough though."

The ash-hair nodded in agreement. "I hear you want to bring someone." Dante nodded as well. "Yeah, more or less he's tryin' to find me, but he's the kids' age, and he's good."

"Okay, good night, Mr. Redgrave."

"Uh huh."

 **So...**

 **How was that? I put extra effort into it. You can review, tell me what I can improve on, and maybe a Beta-Reader of some kind would help. Anyways, Nero's coming, meaning this takes place after DMC4 and RWBY Volume 2. Have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of my amazing story! I think the last chapter was amazing. Dante in this story is going to be EXTREMELY overpowered, and Nero is coming, so Ruby can fall in love with a half-devil without that half-devil being a couple decades older. Yeah, I'll make another damn fic if you like DantexRuby. I understand that, Dante and Ruby would work excellently, but that's for another fic. (A quick note, I found a Beta-Reader! Without Koher Javenal, this chapter would be way less awesome. Kudos to him!)**

Enjoy!

Class #2

XxXxX

Ruby woke up early today. Why, you may ask? She'd like a few words with her new professor. She knocked on the open door to class. He was exactly how he was when she entered yesterday, legs crossed over the desk, eating some pizza. And the day before that...

"Ah, Ruby." The professor greeted cheerfully through a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "Now why would you be up so early?" He got up from his desk and waltzed up to Ruby, tossing the piece onto a napkin on the corner of his desk.

"Uh, I just want to ask you, where did you learn all that?" She asked, performing a couple of mock karate chops.

Dante laughed, and slapped his knee. "I taught myself, sweetie."

Her eyebrow raised. "No way, you were taught by someone." He turned around, and then he was right beside her.

"Some things you just can't teach." Ruby looked at Dante intently.

"Why did you come here then?" The crimson clad Huntsman lost the ever-going smirk on his face at the bluntly stated question.

"Mostly for protection." Her confusion was marked all over her face. "Like, if the White Fang attack, I'll be here to kick some ass."

She glanced at the ground, and kicked it. "Well, I trust you, but what if they attack at different places at once?"

Dante shook his head. "Told you too much already." He stated, ever so blatantly.

"But why?"

The half-devil just shrugs and shakes his head. Ruby left after that. 'Well that was confusing, why would we need protecting? We killed the Grimm and the White Fang!' Ruby thought.

To be fair, CFVY did.

Shut up. I'm trying to tell my story here.

Sorry. 'Well, anyways, there wouldn't be too much reason for him, isn't he like, a bit too much?' She figured talking about it with her friends was the best idea, they were pretty smart.

RWBY

"Well, he could take the entirety of the White Fang with his eyes closed, right? I mean, look at him." Jaune said.

"Correct, he could take them all down with minimal effort. But why did we need him? It's not like we aren't capable of the same thing." Pyrhha agreed.

"Maybe they think they're gonna use the Grimm again, so he'll take on the White Fang while we handle the Grimm." Yang theorized.

"That would make sense, or maybe he will take the higher ranking soldiers of the White Fang while we take the lower ranks." The talk went on for a couple hours, but no real evidence could be collected, so Blake took matters into her own hands.

As in Yang had badgered her for several hours, until she had agreed to take the matters into her own hands. She planned to sneak into Dante's classroom, and grab any incriminating evidence.

Coming in through the vent, she lowered herself onto the desk using the ribbon on her sword. She filed through the documents.

'Files, files, files.' She thought.

"Why hello, Ms. Belladona." She flipped onto the ground, and aimed her gun at her teacher. "Why are you here?" He put his hands up, grinning.

"To teach."

Blake panicked slightly, firing a silenced Gambol Shroud. Thinking a couple steps ahead she slashed behind her. Dante blocked it with his pitch-black pistol, and grinned. Using her Semblance, she rolled out of the way of multiple hits, each decoy vanishing on contact. She quickly retaliated with a chain of what she hoped to be relatively non-lethal slashes.

Sadly, they all hit a pistol. When she landed, a gun was to her head. "Well, don't we have ourselves a little Mikasa Ackerman wannabe?"

"A what?" Blake asked, perplexed.

"Getting attacked by your own student isn't something that happens to me everyday, but I have some stories. No scars. Not anymore, obviously."

A minute of silence ensues. "So, you going to shoot or what?" Blake asked. She was going to kill Yang.

"Nah, I just need you to do me a favor..." Dante snickered as he spun his unloaded gun on his finger.

In his other hand, he pulled out a vial of special Dust. It was a dark crimson, and gave off almost a black sparkle

"Of sorts."

RWBY

The next day... Beacon is normal, once again, very routine, nothing out of the ordinary. And JUST like yesterday, Redgrave's class came around, and stuff really got out of hand. They lined up by gender this time, and in their school uniforms too, making it about as uncomfortable as you could possibly imagine.

"Hella lot more girls, what the fuck is this, an anime?" A couple hands were raised. "No questions, and since we assessed you last time, I have a couple things I'd like to teach you."

Another Dante, literally, came out of Dante. "How did you do tha-" "No questions, now go change." Dante ordered, despite the fact that no one ever did that.

After careful inspection, Pyrhha noticed the other Dante looked a bit different. She didn't know what was different, but she'd find out soon enough. After they had changed, they stepped out to see three Dantes, all with noticeably different clothes, but they all fell into a red cloak with black here and there style.

"So, what are we learning today?" Questioned Yang, tapping her foot.

"What's gotten into you?" Dante asked.

 _'Seriously, yesterday she was a bit more enthusiastic, oh wait, periods, probably.'_

 _'Maybe.'_

 _'Hopefully?'_

"Well, today we're learning a couple things that will improve upon what you sucked at last assessment." He threw his papers at his desk. "Let's get this party started!" Three of the other Dantes attacked Team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, respectively. Team RWBY had a strategy this time around, and needless to say, it was... Unique?

Yang was the highlight here, with Weiss and Blake backing her up. The three teenagers dashed in from the front, and either side. Weiss and Yang went for a combination first. The Professor whipped out his giant... Sword! The girls were caught by surprise, as he slashed at the blonde. She slid under his blade and uppercutted her teacher. Weiss jumped up, blade to the sky. Dante did the most logical-

Incorrect.

What!? It was rather impractical

It's not logical? Hah.

No.

Okay!

Dante did the most stylish thing possible, kicking Weiss' rapier out of the way, using her head as a stepping stone to side flip over Yang and drop kick Blake. Jaune, Pyrhha, Ren, and Nora were having a similar time. The other Dante was faster than Ren, the team's agility fighter, so that ruled out any hit and run tactics, he was stronger than Nora, thought better than Jaune, and was straight up better than Pyrhha.

Nope.

The redhead tried to take the fight by mixing their team's good attributes. Pyrhha leaped and stabbed forward with her sword, only to be casually parried by her professor's Ebony. She crouched, allowing Jaune to get a few slashes off. He was about to aim his gun to the other blonde's head, but a fodder student thrusted his staff towards Dante's torso causing him to backflip over him and tap his shoulder. With fodder students joining the fray, Dante had little flashbacks here and there. It made him smile. Team CRDL was fighting the Dante that looked the youngest. This also meant he was the cockiest. Cardin jumped forward, to only dodge away from an ice pillar forming in front of him. "Come on guys! Is that your best?" Needless to say, they had a bad time. After a couple minutes, the only ones left standing were three Dantes, Ruby, Cardin, and Yang.

"Well, aren't you guys in a winner situation!" He threw his arms up. "Also, props to Yang for beating the shit out of my first clone." Turns out when Yang dodged Professor Redgrave's initial swing at Yang, he sliced about a centimeter of her hair off. The two clones crumbled into a blood red stone, before melting away from fiery liquid to nothing. He made a 'come and get me' gesture.

Ruby and Yang took their fighting stances and Cardin began to circle around. Ruby blitzed Dante's defense, forcing him to backflip into a favorable stance. Yang shot some fire rounds, which he shot out of the air in a few seconds. Ruby got her entire scythe around the half demon's body. She pulled without thinking, and watched in horror as her teacher was sliced in two.

"Did I..." Everyone's jaws were on the ground.

"Hell no!" Behind the crowd of his students, sat Dante, legs crossed and hands behind his head. "Well, you all fail this test too."

Ruby threw her hands in the air, though the gesture like a lot less of a question and more like a death threat with the large scythe in her hands. Angrily, Cardin shouts-

"Hey! You're the one not teaching us everything!"

Dante shook his head "This how about a thousand times less harsh than my teacher used to teach me, so chill out, this is how they taught me."

"Class dismissed." Came an unfamiliar voice. He resembles Dante ever so slightly. White hair, cloak, same air of attitude. "Kid, you're finally here. Bout damn time too!" Nero sat beside Dante, on the ground. "When I said 'when will I see you again', I never thought it would be in front of a whole bunch of students." Said Nero, as everyone stomped out of the room. Dante shrugged. "Well, we haven't talked in a while, so how about that?"

"Well, I guess my first question is, what brought you here?" Nero said, after the room was just him and Dante. "Like, a teacher? Doesn't sound like you at all."

"Heh, you're one to talk, aren't you?" He answered, with only a hint of smugness. Quite unlike him, honestly.

"Well, those other half demons ain't gonna teach themselves." Gave the dry Nero. "You know, we should go somewhere more private for a talk like this..."

XxXxX

Meanwhile, at Cynder's evil lair...

"Haven't you heard of Tony Redgrave?" Adam laughed at the childishness of his subordinates, though his smile was wavering. "He'll tear all of you to pieces." "Who cares?!" "There's too many of us!" "We'll just outnumber hi-" "ENOUGH!" silence reigned throughout the warehouse. Adam ground his teeth. Idiots. "He'll kill ALL of you." The man said quietly. He pointed at the mech behind him. "Even if you all were to attack in these, he'd still destroy you all."

Sensing her presence, he slightly tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Cinder."

"Now now Adam, haven't you got the memo?" She was met with a grunt. Cinder hip swayed her way to Adam. "To kill a Demon..."

Only the click of Cinder's heels were heard as she slowly stepped toward the Faunus. Her eyes glowed as she put a hand on his chest.

"You must first strike it's heart..." He finished unenthusiastically.

 **A/N: Why, hello. Sorry for kinda shoe horning in Nero at the last moment there. But just wait! The first ACTUAL fight will be next chapter. Now, let's get technical here. There will be pairings. I can't decide myself, so I'll let you guys pick.**

 **The chick list?**

 **Dante has: Glynda Coco Neo Winter And Nero has ALL the other girls. Yeah. Whoopdedo**.

UPDATE: THERE'S A POLL NOW. GO TO MY PROFILW TO VOTE. PLEASE.


End file.
